RWBY Story
by ryan.wheatley.900
Summary: just a fan made story using the characters Adam and one of my own


The scene starts with Adam running through the Dark Forest looking like he's being chased by something as he turn round firing his gun behind him almost running out of breath panting and losing speed ,with dark shadows overtaking him as he stops next to a tree to catch his breath , one dark figure appears behind him knocking him unconscious for a second he keeps opening his eyes fading in and out of conscious seeing the dark figures being hit by this blue light he then opens his eyes again to see someone carrying him through the forest he closes his eyes again and opens them moments later to see him continuing to walking to a cabin in the middle of the forest then he losses consciousness again , only this time to find himself in the cabin asleep in the bed in the cabin that he saw when he was outside, he got up and stumbled into the living room to see the man who saved him sitting in one of the chairs.

Jack: so you're awake

Adam sits down in the other chair

Adam: why did you save me and who are you ?

Jack: what did you think I was going to throw you to the wolves and my names Jack

Adam: I could of handled it myself

Jack: yeah, you could takeout 20 Shadow wolves while unconscious next to a tree

Adam: fair point

Jack: now to the important stuff, What were you doing in the forest ?

Adam: I was on a train heading into the city to meet a friend but the train broke down, and I was in a hurry I decided to walk along the tracks to the city, but along the way I was attacked by those things so i ran into the forest and got lost and couldn't t find my way back then they surrounded me and I couldn't get back then I was knocked unconscious and then you found me, and that's another thing how did you rescue me from the wolves and exactly who are you ?

They hear a noise coming from the next building, Adam jumps up holding his sword

Adam: what was that ?

Jack: its nothing he just needs feeding

Adam: He ?

They both walk out the back of the house to see a separate building, they both walk in and see a cow

Adam: why do you have a cow ?

Jack: this cow is called Edgar and he's the reason I'm still living

Adam: what did he save your life ?

Jack: he kind of did

Adam: so what now ?

Jack: you can stay here as long as it takes you to heal, and while you're here you can help me around here with the farm

Adam: what did you have in mind ?

Jack: well you can start by picking the grapes from the vines in the garden

Adam: grapes why grapes ?

Jack: what, people like grapes

After doing the job jack tells him to do they both go back in the house to sit down as Adam walks through the house he notices a picture on the cupboard with four people Jack, the headmaster of Beacon Academy and two others

Adam: why are you in a picture with the headmaster of Beacon

Jack rushes over to Adam and snatches the picture away from him

Adam: is their something you're not telling me ?

Jack: I guess i should tell you the truth

They both sit down in the chairs

Jack: I was originally a hunter and those people in the photo were my team mates

Adam: were ?

Jack: I left after an accident and it got one of my own men killed

Adam: what kind of accident ?

Jack: it was the day after Ozzy left our team to go teach at the academy

Adam: Ozzy ?

Jack: you might know him as Professor Ospin, we nicknamed him Ozzy, anyway we had a new guy to join the team but I didn't like it because i had just lost my best friend and didn't really talk to the new guy and after that i just started to drift off and started doing stuff on my own not hanging out with my friends and just became a loner not working with them even on missions i just fought the bad guys on my own and just left my team to handle the stragglers but when me and my team were supposed to attack this camp of the shadows I rushed in to attack and the new guy followed after me and because of the traps we got separated from the rest of our team and we had to take on a level 6 giant and a whole wolf pack

Adam: my god how did you get out

Jack: because I was still in the loner state I was in I charged in to attack the giant and left the wolves to the new guy and I got knocked down and the wolves started to charge at me and when they nearly got me the new guy got in front of them and got killed protecting me and then after that I lost it I went crazy and defeated the wolves and destroyed the Giant after my team found me I couldn't move I was sitting there next to the body of my team mate and I blamed myself for it. After i returned to the city all the other hunters and huntresses started calling me Jack the Giant slayer and then I left the city and moved here to the forest to get away from it and I never went back, and vowed never to let anyone die on me again.

Adam: god, why did you never go back

Jack: I...I didn't 't feel I deserved a title after what happened and didn't want that feeling ever again so i live here now alone

Adam: i m sorry

Jack: no its nothing, so how do you feel ?

Adam: better, I have a question

Jack: about what

Adam: well, when you saved me, are you sure the shadow wolves don't know where we are

Jack: in all honesty they are right outside

Adam: what

He looks out of the window to see bright red eyes in the dark

Adam: why haven't they attacked us yet

Jack: one thing i learned about dust at the academy was that you can use it for more than just weapons i put a ring of dust along the perimeter of the ground around the house so shadow creatures couldn't get to the house as long as they don't have a Alpha with them were good

As he said that a Shadow wolf bigger then the rest of them with only one red eye appeared from the dark and hit the force field with such power it shattered

Jack: ...okay now we have a problem

They both walk out the house (cue epic music)

Jack: you feeling okay to fight

Adam: great

Jack: well id say there's about 30 of them you take the 10 on the left ill take the 20 on the right

Adam: fine what about the Alpha

Jack: he wont move until he gets a read on us he uses the foot soldiers to test us then strikes when you don't expect it

Adam: bet you i can takeout my 10 before you get your 20

Jack: deal

Both take of in different direction taking down the wolves while the Alpha stays and waits

As Jack is knocked back to the front door of the house by his remaining 12 wolves he starts to use the remaining dust for his last attack he starts to charge his weapon and a blue aura starts surrounding his body and launches himself towards the remaining wolves taking them out left and right.

Adam fights as best he can but with his injuries he can' t move as fast he gets 6 out of the 10 but the 7th wolf knocks Adam to the ground not being able to move then the Alpha rushes in on Adam killing two of his own about to kill Adam after jack kills the last of his wolves he jumps in front of Adam and then gets impaled by the Alphas claws

Adam: NOOOOO!

The Alpha throws Jacks body to the side, Adam jumps back to charge his attack and slices the Alphas head off and killing the other two behind him, Adam runs over to Jacks body

Adam: Jake can you hear me

Jack: Adam before i die can you promise me that you will do something for me

Adam: anything, what is it

Jack rips the necklace from around his neck handing it to Adam

Jack: make sure Ozzy gets this, another reason i never went back was because i never said by to him because i didn't want him to go can you tell him im sorry

Adam: yeah sure

Jack: one more thing never be like me, fight for other and not yourself, if you push everyone away you're left with nothing never do that. There's a map in the house on how to get back to the city i wish you all the best in life i really do ...

Adam: Jack, JACK! ! ! ! !

Adam leaves the house with Edgar to send him to another home after he gets to the city, (Ending Scene) you see the out line of the grave where Jack is buried with his weapons sicking out looking like a cross

End Credits

RWBY

The Giant Slayer


End file.
